Game Day
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: While bored out of their mind at a meeting, the states find a board game . . . one that is sure to tick off the countries.


**Have you played the Monopoly World Edition game? Well, I got bored, I saw it in the corner of the room, and I started writing this! Thanks and enjoy **_**Game Day**_**.**

* * *

Game Day

* * *

The states were bored.

Yes, they were bored. They had gone with America to a world meeting, but no one was paying them any attention. Germany was yelling at someone at the moment, probably Italy, so they had to figure out how to entertain themselves.

"Ugh, this is awful," Ohio complained.

"I know," Vermont sighed, resting his head on his hand. "This sucks."

In order to relieve their boredom, the states started wandering around the room, trying to find something to do. Alaska suggested hide and seek, but it was vetoed immediately. It eventually seemed like the states wouldn't be able to find something to alleviate their boredom.

That's when Hawaii found the board game.

It was shoved into the back corner of a closet, covered in a thin layer of dust. She grinned at the sight; maybe they could play this game! The young state pulled the box out of the closet and hurried it over to her nearest sibling, New Jersey.

"Whatcha got there, chick?" the older girl asked, seeing the game in her sister's hand.

"I found a board game!" Hawaii giggled. "Maybe we can play this so we're not bored no more!"

Jersey grinned at her little sister when she realized what the game was. This could certainly get rid of their boredom. With a sharp whistle, she got the attention of a few of her other siblings.

"Hey, come look what Hi found," she grinned, showing them the game.

When New York saw what game it was, she giggled. Yep, this game would definitely get rid of their boredom. She called over her boyfriend, Wallachia, and her brother, Pennsylvania, to play the game. It was a two-five player game, after all. Jersey called over Massachusetts so he could join. He was a whiz at board games. Besides, Hi had decided to play with Minnesota and Alaska. They were pretending to be animals and running around the room.

After the four states –and one provenance –set up the game, they grinned at each other. The game was called Monopoly: World Edition, and instead of buying the railroads or whatever, they were able to buy cities. Nya made sure that she bought New York first, though, and her siblings were more than glad to let her.

"Alright," Jersey announced loudly, grabbing the attention of a few countries "I'll buy Tokyo."

The Asians froze at her statement, especially Tokyo and Japan. What the heck? Since when was he up for sale?

"Okay, that's one million," Walla told her. Jersey swiped the plastic card –it was the electronic version of the game –and watched the number decrease by a million. Walla handed her the card, and the game continued.

Next was Mass's turn. He rolled the dice and ended up landing on London. Nya asked him if he wanted to buy the city, to which he said yes.

"Aw hell no!" both London and Texas cried out. It wasn't really a secret that Tex had a crush on the British girl.

The game continued for a while longer before there weren't any more cities to buy. The end result was as followed: New Jersey with Tokyo, Barcelona (just because she wanted to tick off her Padre), Sydney, Shanghai, Kyiv, and Riga, Nya with New York, Athens, Taipei, Vancouver, Jerusalem, and Montreal, Massachusetts with London, Rome, Gdynia, Beijing, and Belgrade, and Walla with Paris, Toronto, Istanbul, Hong Kong, and Cape Town.

"Um, what are you five doing?" America finally asked the kids.

"We're playing a game," Mass explained while moving his little silver Mayan guy five spaces forward.

"What game are you bloody gits playing?" England demanded.

"Hey, we're not gits!" Jersey insisted.

"One of Nya's siblings found a board game and we started playing it," Walla explained. "It's Monopoly: World Edition. You buy and sell major cities."

"Well, that sounds fun," someone commented from the back of the room.

Soon after, the countries had confiscated the game and started playing. Obviously, they went after their own cities first. The states were banished to the corner, made to watch them play.

"Alright, who wants to get our game back?" Nya finally demanded. The four other's hands went up in agreement. "Okay, here's the plan . . ."

* * *

"Do you want to buy Beijing?" Germany asked Italy.

"Si," he answered. Just has Germany was handing him the card, the countries heard a high-pitched battle cry.

"ATTACK!"

Suddenly, three little children attacked the five countries playing the game. One of them latched onto Japan, hugging him tightly. He shirked away from her, as far as he could anyway. Another one climbed up onto Germany's shoulders and started messing with his hair. And the last one started poking England, annoying him to no end.

"Control your children!" he demanded of America, who was busy laughing.

"Dudes," he snickered "you all look ridiculous."

But it was there turn to laugh when one of the other states rushed over and grabbed his arm, dragging him along the floor.

"HELP!" America cried, trying to squirm out of Kentucky's grip. "Lemme go!"

As America tried to escape the state, Hawaii continued to 'attack' Japan, Alaska was still annoying England, and D.C. was messing with Germany. They couldn't do anything to the children though; the other states had chosen their warriors wisely. None of them could bring themselves to hurt a toddler. (Well, Kentucky was around ten, but he was still younger than some of his siblings.)

And right under the countries noses, Pen dove in and stole the board game back.

* * *

"Now, was that so hard?" the five teens asked in unison, looking at the countries. The states –plus Walla –had already set up the board how they had had it before and were now playing again. The five countries who had been playing were now watching them.

"That's creepy," America commented. "Like, _Russia_ creepy."

"Pappy isn't creepy!" little Alaska argued from half way across the room, earning him a smile from the older Russian man. A few people edged away from Russia, wary of his smirk.

It was eventually down to the two 'New' states –New York and New Jersey –and both were determined not to let the other win. Nya ended up victorious, much to her sister's displeasure.

"I hate this game," Jersey commented.

"Wanna play again?" Mass asked the group.

All five of them grinned at each other.

"Yeah!"

* * *

**And scene! *giggles* Anywho, like I said before: I got bored, I saw the game, this happened. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
